


The First ‘I Love You’

by VoidCharlynch



Series: An unlikely pairing. [2]
Category: WWE
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Slight Smut, charsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: She’d always been told, when you find something good, hold onto it. She knew Charlotte was worth holding onto.
Relationships: Charlotte/Kana | Asuka
Series: An unlikely pairing. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912651
Kudos: 7





	The First ‘I Love You’

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another fic about them. It’s set maybe a couple of months after the first.
> 
> Also, the parts of them speaking in Japanese, the translation is next to them if it wasn’t obvious. They’re not speaking Japanese and then English right after. I just want you all to be able to understand what they’re saying.

Waiting for her matches to be up was quite nerve-wracking for Asuka. The wait would always be full of overthinking, planning out each move carefully in her mind and only growing more anxious. Luckily for her, she’d started dating RAW’s resident Queen, Charlotte Flair a few months back, and they’d started talking backstage before each match. Charlotte would hold her hand and Asuka’s heart would swoon at the comfort she be draped in. 

Currently, they weren’t talking that much though. More so Asuka was rambling on about the strategy she had come up with to assist her with a victory, whilst Charlotte stood next to her, holding onto her hand and stroking it, a wide grin painted on her face. 

“Charlotte are you even listening?” Asuka asked, her cheeks flushing red as she changed the subject to Charlotte after realising all she was doing was looking at her, seemingly zoned out. 

“Hm?” Charlotte snapped out of whatever trance she was in and focused her gaze definitely on Asuka. “Of course I was listening to you!”

Asuka arched an eyebrow up at the taller woman, shaking her head and giving her a small smile. Charlotte wasn’t listening to her. She didn’t mind though. She knew she talked quite a lot when it came to her matches, but it couldn’t be helped. Ever since she started dating Charlotte, she found it much easier to talk to her. She was less nervous, and more confident in her ability to speak the same language. Charlotte even helped her learn a little bit more and in return Asuka helped her learn a small amount of Japanese. 

“And I said?” Asuka questioned, cocking her head to the side and giggling a little as she looked up at Charlotte. 

“That you think I’m really pretty.” Charlotte gave Asuka a smirk, leaning down to give her a small kiss on the cheek. 

Asuka found Charlotte quite cute, and she could never be mad at her, especially since she knew she was joking, trying to calm her nerves. She let go of Charlotte’s hand and wrapped her arms around her waist before the blonde could pout and protest. Asuka tugged Charlotte closer, standing up on her tiptoes so she could reach Charlotte’s lips, kissing her gently. 

“Yes, you very pretty.” Asuka replied with a small giggle. Charlotte responded by softly pressing Asuka up against the wall, glancing around to see if anyone was looking before leaning down and giving Asuka a longer kiss. Her hands rested either side of Asuka’s face, rubbing her cheeks gently. The Empress sighed into the kiss, already feeling her nerves wash away. Her girlfriend always knew how to soothe her. She dug her fingernails into Charlotte’s bare waist, emitting a faint gasp from her lips before breaking the kiss gently. 

Charlotte smiled down at Asuka, not moving away from her and keeping her against the wall. They stood with eachother in a comfortable silence for a small while. Asuka grew slightly nervous being under Charlotte’s gaze for so long. Charlotte would often stare lovingly at her. Asuka knew she meant well, but sometimes you don’t know what anyone else is thinking. However Charlotte was quite easy to read, and she was never one to judge someone because of their appearance. During one of their car rides back to a hotel, she’d confessed that people had judged her a lot for the way she looks, so she’d never do it to someone else since she knows how it feels. Asuka believes her. 

“Do I make you nervous when I stare?” Charlotte asked. Her tone of voice had gotten lower, slightly husky and sensual. It sent a jolt of something Asuka couldn’t describe through her body, between her thighs. She couldn’t help but nod though. She wouldn’t lie to Charlotte. She promised her that, whether it be big or small. “I just think you’re really pretty too.” Asuka blushed at Charlotte’s words, the smile on her lips growing wide. 

“The pretty one is you.” Asuka whispered. She kept her eyes up on Charlotte for a little while longer. 

After a small while longer, she was called to her match. Charlotte gave her a final kiss on the lips and reluctantly pulled away from her so Asuka could move away from the wall. 

“頑張って私の愛. Good luck, my love.” Charlotte stumbled over her words, but judging by the growing grin on Asuka’s face, she’d said it right, and that was enough for her. Asuka couldn’t resist giving Charlotte’s lips another kiss.

“わたしは、あなたを愛しています. I love you.” 

Asuka said it before she even realised it, and her eyes went wide with panic. Luckily she hadn’t taught Charlotte ‘I love you’ yet, because she didn’t know if they were at that stage yet. Apparently Asuka was. Regardless, Charlotte didn’t understand, so she washed the initial shock away and headed out to her match. 

~~~

It didn’t take her long to win, and soon she was making her way backstage to gorilla. Charlotte’s arms enclosed around Asuka and scooped her up, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Well done, babe. You did amazing, as usual.” Charlotte gushed proudly over Asuka, hugging her tightly, eventually letting her go. 

“Thank you!” Asuka exclaimed happily, glad to see that Charlotte was waiting for her. She always did, but she always felt relieved upon seeing her girlfriend. 

They didn’t stay in gorilla long. Charlotte had her segment before Asuka’s so they were free to go. Their visit to the locker room was quick, only to gather their things and they made their way out to their rental car. Charlotte had offered to drive since Asuka had just been in the ring, but she shook her head no and told her not to worry about it. 

The drive back to the hotel was somewhat quiet. Charlotte looked fondly over at Asuka, admiring her as she drove. She grew restless though, her hand coming to sit atop of Asuka’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze. Asuka gasped softly, finding that her thigh was sensitive to Charlotte’s touch. 

“Are you okay?” Charlotte asked, her voice soft as her hand rubbed Asuka’s thigh gently. The Empress nodded, stealing a glance at Charlotte. 

After a little longer, they finally made it to the hotel, and up to the room. Asuka’s dropped her bags to the floor whilst Charlotte closed the door and locked it. Charlotte came up behind her, her arms wrapping around her and her head resting on Asuka’s shoulder. Asuka smiled and leaned back in Charlotte’s arms, having a calm moment with her. 

Asuka inhaled deeply, untangling herself from Charlotte and taking her hand, walking them over to the bed. She grew anxious as they sat down, Charlotte looking at her with that same admirable gaze. She truly felt lucky, and even though she thought it was quick, she couldn’t help what her heart was feeling. She’d always been told, when you find something good, hold onto it. She knew Charlotte was worth holding onto. 

“I... love you..” Asuka struggled over her words slightly, blushing a furious shade of pink as her gaze flickered from Charlotte and the ground before speaking more clear and confident. “I love you.” 

Charlotte giggled softly, tackling Asuka backwards onto the bed and straddling her waist, leaning down and kissing her lips passionately. Asuka was happy to kiss Charlotte back, a wave of relief washing over her knowing that the blonde wasn’t mad or upset. They continued to kiss one another, groans of pleasure coming from each of them, and before she knew it, Asuka was pulling Charlotte’s hoodie up and over her head, throwing it to the floor. Charlotte was quite surprised by Asuka’s sudden confidence but didn’t dwell on it; instead, opting to remove Asuka’s shirt. 

“I love you too.” Charlotte responded through chuckles, her fingers entwining with Asuka’s, pinning her hands to the bed. She reconnected their lips once more, softer this time, but projecting as much feeling as she could into that kiss. Asuka smiled against her lips, giving Charlotte’s hands a gentle squeeze. “Are you okay with this?” She asked softly once they had broke apart. “We don’t have to go any further.”

“Let me...” Asuka began, flipping Charlotte onto her back and rolling on top of her. “Touch you?” 

Charlotte bit down on her bottom lip, nodding her head. Asuka latched onto her shorts, pulling them down and off, discarding them onto the floor. She stepped out of her own pants slowly, taking a moment to admire Charlotte in all of her glory before peppering kisses up her legs, settling between them. She made sure to take her time, kissing everywhere she could reach before moving to where Charlotte wanted her the most. She could sense that Charlotte was becoming aroused under her touch and decided not to leave her waiting. 

Asuka was gentle in running her tongue through Charlotte’s warmth. She groaned softly from the taste of her girlfriend as well as the tug Charlotte gave her hair. She heard the blonde whimper above her and it only spurred her to continue. Eager for another taste, she ran her tongue through Charlotte’s walls again. She kept a slow pace throughout, not wanting to move to quickly, and by the moans spilling past Charlotte’s lips, she knew she was going a good job. 

Eventually, she slipped her tongue inside of Charlotte, the blonde’s moans getting louder. Somehow Asuka could when Charlotte was close and she pulled away, sitting up and moving up to her lips. A whine fell from Charlotte’s mouth and she tried to guide Asuka down between her legs. Chuckling, Asuka slapped their lips together, her hand making its way between Charlotte’s legs, two of her fingers slipping inside of her causing the blonde to cry into her mouth. Charlotte brought her arms up around Asuka’s neck, clinging to her as she quite quickly neared her peak. 

Asuka continued to work her fingers inside of Charlotte, keeping the movements gentle but speeding up ever so slightly. She felt Charlotte’s thighs tense up around her and she came after a while, letting out a small shriek. Asuka dropped her head, kissing Charlotte’s shoulder gently as she listened to her pant. 

“Wow.” Charlotte said softly, chuckling to herself. Asuka carefully slipped her hand out from between Charlotte’s thighs and the blonde moaned lightly. “You’re so gentle.” 

“Not to hurt you.” Asuka responded, moving from on top of Charlotte, settling next to her and pulling the covers over them. Her head came to rest on Charlotte’s chest and in response, Charlotte wrapped an arm around her. 

“You don’t want me to touch you?” 

“Tomorrow. Get your rest.” 

“You’re so cute. I love you.” Charlotte said with a smile, kissing the top of Asuka’s head gently. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
